Confessions of a Broken Heart
by iWrite67
Summary: [Songfic] Violet has to face her past after her mother dies, mainly her father, Sirius Black. Afraid of what will happen, Violet thinks in a park across the street.


**This is the third installment of my recent random, the Six Slytherins. This one is my most deepest yet, well...to me anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related titles. I do own Violet though and as far as I know the park across the street. Confessions of a Broken Heart is owned by the people that Lindsey Lohan works for, as she sings it.**

* * *

A fifteen year old Violet Stremmins sat in a Muggle park across from Number 12 Grimmauld Place on the swingset. She looked across at the house, knowing her father was in it. She had briefly seen him during her third year, before he chased off after Lupin. She sighed as she tucked her legs in to swing.

**.:I Wait For The Postman To Bring Me A Letter:.**

**.:And I Wait For The Good Lord To Make Me Feel Better:.**

**.:I Carry The Weight Of The World On My Shoulders:.**

**.:Family In Crisis That Only Grows Older:.**

Her father was in Azkaban for most of her life. Violet was raised by her mother, that was...until she died. Her mother was killed only an hour ago by Death Eaters. She was dreading talking to him. Afraid of what he would say, do. How he would act. She wrapped her arm around the chain of the swing and hugged it, trying not to cry.

**.:Why'd you Have To Go:.**

**.:Why'd you Have To Go:.**

**.:Why'd you Have To Go:.**

Her father had been sent to Azkaban on bogus charges that he killed thirteen people. Twelve Muggles and one wizard, Peter Pettigrew. He left her and her mum when she was only one after Peter had killed the Potter's. Vioelt winced when she realized that the whole Golden Trio would be there plus the Weasley clan and every other Order of the Bloody Pheonix member was there as well, an probably wouldn't like a Slytherin to walk in.

**.:Daughter To Father Daughter To Father:.**

**.:I Am Broken But I Am Hoping:.**

**.:Daughter To Father Daughter To Father:.**

**.:I Am Crying:.**

**.:Apart Of Me's Dying:.**

**.:And These Are:.**

**.:These Are...Confessions Of A Broken Heart:.**

After her mother had died, Violet thought with a pang in her heart, Professor Lupin, her ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher/Godfather came and got her from her home. He then led her here, to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, her father's home. She chose to stay outside to gather her thoughts. She could see various people's heads sticking out from the curtains watching her. Potter, Granger, and the two youngest Weasleys the most frequent. She held on tightly to the swing, as if it were her lifeline.

**.:And I Wear All Your Old Clothes:.**

**.:Your Polo Sweater:.**

**.:I Dream Of Another You:.**

**.:Who Would Never, Never:.**

**.:Leave Me Alone To Pick Up The Pieces:.**

**.:Daddy To Hold Me, That's What I Needed:.**

Violet was scared, her mother was dead and her father was just as predgidous about her as much as the rest of the blood Gryffindor House. Why was she _blessed_ with Slytherin while her father was a bloody Gryffindor and her mother a sodding Ravenclaw?

Violet slowly stood up and looked at the house, she just wasn't ready to face him. She walked over to the little Merry-Go-Round and gave it a rather hard push. She hopped on it and sat on the rail, just spinning in mindless circles.

**.:So Why'd You Have To Go:.**

**.:Why'd You Have To Go:.**

**.:Why'd You Have To Go:.**

She hopped off the child play thing and took a hesitant step toward the house. She knew she had to go see him, even though she was dreading it. Violet hoped her father didn't hate her. She quickly willed her hair to go back to it's normal color of black and the length that it normally was, shoulder length. She walked hesitantly across the street and up the stairs.

**.:Daughter To Father, Daughter To Father:.**

**.:I Don't Know You, But I Still Want To:.**

**.:Daughter To Father, Daughter To Father:.**

**.:Tell Me The Truth, Did You Ever Love Me:.**

**.:Did You Ever Love Me:.**

**.:Cause These Are:.**

**.:These Are:.**

**.:The Confessions Of A Broken Heart:.**

**.:Of A Broken Heart:.**

She was told by Lupin to knock lightly and someone would arrive at the door to answer it. She complied and waited for a few moments as there was a rushing inside the house for someone to get the door. It was soon opened and Violet stared into the scowling face of one of the Weasley Twins. She scowled right back.

"What are you doing here Stremmins?"he asked. "Shouldn't you be off with your Death Eater pals?" She growled slightly.

"I'm not your steriotypical Slytherin Weasley,"she said. "Not all of us are evil."

"Where's the proof in that?"he asked. She grinned cheekily.

"Would a normal Slytherin ever befriend a blood traitor and a Muggleborn? No, I think not. My friends prove that we are not all alike."

"Then why do you not deny the rumors that you are all evil Death Eaters?"piped up the other twin from behind the first. She smiled shakily.

"We're to lazy to bother. Now, could you please let me in so I can see my,"she paused for a second to gulp,"my father?"

**.:I Love You:.**

**.:I Love You:.**

**.:I Love You:.**

**.:I:.**

**.:I Love You:.**

The twins complied to her request and stepped aside. She took a deep breath and walked into the shabby home. It was dank and dark, noticing all the snakes around, she figured his parents had been Pure-Blood maniacs. Ha! There son going off and become a Gryffindor, much less likely than marrying a Muggleborn. She passed the Golden Trio and Weaselette in the hall. They all glared at her except for Granger. She sneered in her mind.

'_I don't need you pitty Granger,_"she thought angrily.

**.:Daughter To Father, Daughter To Father:.**

**.:I Don't Know You, But I Still Want To:.**

**.:Daughter To Father, Daughter To Father:.**

**.:Tell Me The Truth, Did You Ever Love Me:.**

**.:Did You Ever Love Me?:.**

**.:These Are:.**

**.:These Are:.**

**.:Confessions Of A Broken Heart:.**

She slowly opened the kitchen door and was met by silence. She recognized Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and the Weasley parents. She looked around and noticed a figure at the table, sitting with it's back turned toward her. It slowly turned around when it heard the door open to reveal Sirius Black. Notorious mass murderer on the run, as said by the _Profit_ anyway. The teenages gathered around the kitchen door, as everyone else watched her and Sirius staring at each other.

"Hi dad,"she said.

**.:Oh Yeah:.**

Violet was scooped up in the biggest hug available to be given. She hugged her father back as both started to cry slightly. Sirius wouldn't elt it show because he was a grown man, Violet wouldn't because she was a Slytherin. He kissed her head.

"My God, Violet. I missed you,"he said.

"I missed you too dad,"she said quietly, trying to stiffle sobs. "Me too."

"I love you,"the two of them said in unison. Her father pulled her into an even tighter hug as most of the women in the room were shedding tears.

**.:And I Wait For The Postman To Bring Me A Letter:.**

**

* * *

**

**Was it good? Bad? Ugly? I really hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.**

**-xXNightmareGoddessXx**


End file.
